


Undertale Scraps w/ Gaster!Sans, Gaster and Sans

by sanstaedium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, a compilation of scraps from my files, ha, i'm cleaning house, maybe it'll inspire someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanstaedium/pseuds/sanstaedium
Summary: Undertale shorts. Short. Let's call them paragraphs.





	

**GasterSans**

You stared up at him, his clouded pupils regarding you with an lazy kind of scrutiny.    
  
"Hey." he said, pulling his cigarette from between his teeth. His voice was quiet and smooth.   
  
"You're probably wondering why you're here." He breathed out, and silvery blue smoke seethed through his teeth. 

“But I think deep down in that compact little soul of yours… you already know.” He lifted a hand, and tapped you lightly on the head with one long finger. 

**Gaster Battle**

You sprinted as fast as you could, lungs burning. It was behind you, inky shadows enveloping the walls in a mass of tendrils as they hurtled themselves towards you. The air was screeching, your mind was coming undone and static clicked at your ears. You ran, clutching your soul and grinding your teeth against the noise. The mass was close, you could feel your back tingling with an ancient electricity. You left leg went numb, and you fell onto the concrete. Your foot, your knee, all black. The corridor behind you wasn’t there. There was nothing. The static intensified and your ears rang with a high pitched careen. You tried to push away from it, but it had already reached up to your hips. Your legs were gone. It was all black, the corridor, the ceiling. The darkness crawled up your skin, erasing the screams that came from your mouth and eating the tears from your eyes. And you were gone.

**A Night in Sans’s Slippers**

_ tired. i'm tired.  _

I hadn't even made it until morning. Papyrus was still asleep, and it was at least two hours until lightrise. I held my head in my hands, staring at the blueprint in front of me until it was blue and grey blur.

_ at least now it matches the rest of my life. _

Damn it, I needed to sleep. I always got melodramatic when I was exhausted. Stepping off the cold lab stool, I threw a last glance at the machine out of habit. Nothing had changed. It was just a habit. 

 


End file.
